


Marry Me

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Relationships: Keith/Lance
Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609384
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Marry Me

Waves crashed against the shore behind them. Strong arms held him against a strong beating heart. The sky looked wondrous in it’s sunset flame, Keith watched it as Lance kept walking keeping him out of the cold water. Their laughter and conversation long since quieted and they simply stood together Keith in Lance’s arms, and Lance in the sea’s embrace. They watched the sky together, but Keith found his attention shifting to Lance’s blue eyes that were turned to the sea. Lance looked down a smile on his lips.

“ I want to marry you Keith.” He whispered eyes sparkling as he watched Keith’s own eyes widen and a blush appear on his cheeks.

“You mean that?” Keith asked breathless. Lance brought him up and placed a kiss to his cheek,

“I do. Right here on the beach I love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to meet my family I want you to share my life with me.” Lance quieted as he looked back at Keith tears streamed down his face,

“ Put me down.” Lance felt a wash of panic as he sat Keith into the sea. His fears were quieted by Keith launching himself at Lance and kissing him hard. It was salty from Keith’s tears but Lance didn’t care he wrapped his hands around Keith’s hips fingers brushing the old wound that had yet to heal that rested just above Keith's trunks. Keith ran his hands through Lance’s hair. Finally Lance pulled away as Keith began to tremble from the exertion of standing so long.

Lance placed a kiss into Keith’s hair as he lifted him back into his arms.

“Do I have a yes?” Keith was nodding and trying to force the sobs that had formed in his throat back down.

“Yes, yes Lance of course always. Always I love you.” Lance Laughed bending to kiss Keith again.

Keith coughed and wrapped his arms around Lance’s torso. 

“Let's go home.” And Lance fully agreed.


End file.
